Apple White
Unlike Raven, Apple White is a very confident follower of her destiny, and she encourages everyone to follow theirs as well. Apple believes that with a perfect destiny, she must be perfect as the next Snow White. Although, Apple has to learn of the discomforts of Raven and her friends and that everyone, including herself, has flaws. Personality Apple White is a kind, cheerful and generous girl and doesn't desire praise (though she does appreciate it). She takes her duties as a future ruler very seriously and uses her time at Ever After High to prepare herself to be the perfect queen. She has always heard praise only for her looks even though she is a very smart girl, so she studies hard and tries to prove to everybody that there is more to being Snow White than looks. Ever since early childhood, Apple has dreamed of being Snow White and places the upmost trust in the system of legacies, thus she acts as the leader of the Royals at Ever After High. However, Apple is not without her flaws; she tends to act self-centered, and often fails to understand the feelings of people like Raven and other Rebels who want to write their own destinies. This changed in A Royal Flush, when Apple comes to understand the importance of destiny and choosing your own path in life through her friends Briar Beauty and Raven Queen, as well as the fact that vile people are capable destroying people's lives, (including her own,) through the Storybook of Legends. Apple also has insecurities such as her blonde hair, as the Snow White fairy tale states hair of ebony. Apple feels pressure to show you can be a perfect Snow White with blonde hair. Appearance Like her mother, Apple has blood-red lips and bright blue eyes. However, she doesn't have Snow White's traditional black hair. Apple's hair is blonde and curly, the colour likely comes from her father. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairy tale-represented name, Snow White chose "Apple" as an appropriate name because apples play a large role in her story. Setting Settings are places where fairytale characters live and their stories are based. Apple White's setting is her family home, White Castle. White Castle is a huge, gleaming, many spired palace with large grounds covered in pink blossomed trees. It is a rather modern castle with automatic sliding doors and elevators. Family Apple White is the daughter of Snow White and her Prince, now a King. She seems to have a good relationship with both her parents. In Dragon Games it is shown that her mother is very competitive and expects nothing but perfection from her daughter, no matter the price. She puts lots of pressure on Apple to be the best in every aspect. According to Fairy Tail Ending, Apple has an aunt. Friends Apple is best friends with Briar Beauty and Blondie Lockes who follow her in the Royal and Rebel Conflict and Ashlynn Ella. Despite their differences Apple and Raven Queen eventually became friends and Apple also spends time with her Royal Student Council co-president Madeline Hatter and other princesses. Apple and Briar gravitate together as two of the most admired students at Ever After High. Briar shows great loyalty and devotion to Apple, although their friendship did become strained when Briar started to doubt her destiny in Thronecoming. But since then their friendship was restored after Briar saved Apple from her story and in Way Too Wonderland, Apple became more understanding of Briar's choices. Apple's friendship with Blondie differs greatly from her one with Briar. They don't seem as close. Despite Blondie being constantly busy with her MirrorCast Show "Just Right", Apple White and Blondie both spend a large amount of time together. Apple was close to Ashlynn Ella for a long while, but when Apple discovers that Ashlynn has been secretly dating Rebel Hunter Huntsman, she disapproved and their friendship broke down. But after seeing Ashlynn break-up with Hunter because of the pressure, Apple decided they should be friends no matter what and Ashlynn and Hunter were reunited. Although Apple and Raven started out as rivals in the destiny conflict, they eventually began to see things through the other's eyes in Thronecoming and finally settled their differences by the end of Dragon Games. They then proceeded to work on a number of projects together such as the School Yearbook. Although they sometimes disagree about the way things should be done, they are now good friends. Apple is also good friends with Frankie Stein from Monster High. Romance As "the fairest of the halls", Apple has many admirers but is not looking for a relationship in high school. Fairy Tale Ending hints that this is due to her very studious nature and her desire to focus on school. For all her life Apple thought Daring Charming was to be the prince in her story. The two never had a solid relationship, saying that they "have forever after to be together", but were often seen around the school as close friends. Apple also never appeared bothered by Daring's constant flirting with other female students. In "Dragon Games", Apple was put into an enchanted sleep after she ate a poisoned apple. Daring was brought to the rescue but his kiss never worked, proving he wasn't Apple's true prince. In "Epic Winter", Daring and Apple had an awkward conversation about their different destinies and choose to remain friends. Pet Apple got a small white snow fox named Gala on Legacy Year. Apple named Gala after a variety of apple. Her Dragon Games pet/dragon is Braebyrn, a large golden dragon also named after a variety of apple. According to'' Fairy Tail Ending'', she also has a white cat who stays at home with her parents. Powers With her powers of charming, Apple can literally hypnotize anyone with her looks to do a good deed. She can also summon any good magical creature or regular animal to aid her. Early Life Every night before bed, her mother had told her a story that should have been frightening: Scary Evil Queen. Huntsman ordered to cut out her heart. Lost in dark woods with grabby trees. Dwarves, dwarves, more dwarves. Old peddler lady giving her a strangling ribbon. Old peddler lady giving her a poisoned comb. Old peddler lady giving her a poisoned apple. Crunch. Gasp. Faint (beautifully). Dead sleep. Cold glass coffin. Empty dreams. Then… kiss. Wake. Prince! Cheering dwarves. Huge choreographed dance number. Happily Ever After. Even the scary parts of the Snow White story never scared Apple, because it was known. It was her mother’s story, and her mother assured her that one day that same story would be hers. As Apple recalled in The Storybook of Legends, when she was a young princess Apple chased a dragonfly and fell into a well, nearly drowning. It took two minutes for her parents, servants and many woodland creatures to come to her rescue. This traumatic experience convinced Apple that living a prewritten fate that would lead her to a Happily Ever After without fail, would be much better than having to face any form of unpredictability. Class Schedule *Art *Cooking Class-ic *Crownculus *Damsel-In-Distressing *Grimmnastics *Home Evilnomics (Temporarily in Class Confusion) *Kingdom Management *Muse-ic *Princessology *Science & Sorcery Color Scheme Apple's outfit consists of three colors: red, gold and cream. She sometimes adds black. Outfit:Original Apple wears a dress with a red sweetheart bodice with black trim and a red skirt section with gold apple and vine patterns and pink peplums with white floral details and black frills. She also wears a cream, cropped jacket with ball gown sleeves and a high collar. Apple wears a gold crown on a red headband with a bow. She has a gold bracelet, a gold bow-shaped ring and gold apple-shaped earrings. She carries a red hand bag that looks like an apple and the bag has a gold bead handle. She also wears black net tights (grey in cartoon) and red high heeled shoes that look like apples with gold bow buckles. Outfit:Legacy Day Apple wears a large majestic cape with dirty golden polka dots on it. The cape is tied with her outfit with two large red bows on each side of her sleeve. On the curves of her cape, red ribbon patterns can be seen. Her cape's sides are tied together with white beads. She wears a pendant-pin with a red gem inside. Apple wears a black, red and white top. She has yellow Victorian patterns in the middle part of her dress. Apple has small circle patterns rising under the top part of her skirt. The bottom part of her skirt is brown and glittery. Just above her shoes, the last part of her dress is colored red. The edges rise up to her knees. Her heels have two red bows at the back, with white beads in the front. Her heels are white and have yellow borders. Apple accessorizes with a small crown that holds onto a bump on her hair. Outfit:Getting Fairest Apple wears a red nighty and pink night gown. The red nighty has a quilted pattern and a black bow at the collar. Apple’s pink night gown has a frilly trim. She also wears white high heeled slippers with red bows on the toes. Outfit:Thronecoming Apple wears a four layer snow fox-inspired dress with red bottom overlayed with a glittering chiffon sheer, overlayed with a fox-filigree golden brocade with rounded edges open in front, overlayed with a sheer metallic print with same rounded edges and shorter hem than other layers with black bows. Her bodice is white and complimented with a faux snow fox shrug. She has big, red collar that goes down to her golden belt from which drops two strings of pearls. She has long pearl gloves with red bows on top and has red flower bouquet around her left arm. She has pearl snow fox tail shaped handbag with gold lock and red bow. Her mask is black and golden snow fox mask. She has big golden bow earrings. Outfit:Hat-Tastic Party Apple wears a black and white-frilled shirt with pink puffy sleeves. Her sleeves have white crystals on them. Apple wears black gloves with red bow ties. She wears a white skirt with pastel pink and she has scarlet red stamp edges with turquoise tea cups inside. Black lace can be found on the edge of her skirt. Apple accessorizes with a white bead necklace and a scarlet bow tie. Trivia * There are a few things Apple can't resist, which include warm apple cobbler with melty ice cream, a parade (any kind - the girl is simply nuts about parades), and books she hasn't read yet. And of course, apples. * Apple only ate pease porridge cold (nine days old) one time. * Apple is deemed fairest of them all. * Apple cannot resist apples (her favorite food) and loses control when she sees one. * The contents of Apple's purse are her hextbook, MirrorPhone, crownglasses, a tube of lipstick and an apple. * Apple is aware of a small weakness of hers that she is determined to mend, not being able to find anything comforting to say. * Apple believes that there is almost nothing that a few encouraging words and a warm smile couldn't fix. * She is President of the Royal Student Council and later has a co-president, Madeline Hatter. * Apple is a fan of the band One Reflection. * Apple needs glasses and should use them, but she almost never does as she sees them as an imperfection. She hides them in their case in her dorm room. * Apple's box says her favorite class is Kingdom Management but in Class Confusion she says Princessology is her favorite. * In the film 13 Wishes, Apple White's apple can be seen in the attic of the Monster High School. * Apple believes that following your destiny will automatically give you a good fate. She later learns that sometimes destiny is not the best. *Both Apple and Raven Queen made a brief appearance in the Monster High movie: ''Boo York, Boo York, ''when Astranova spoke to them on her phone. *According to Fairy Tail Ending, Apple has an aunt who claims that a sea monster once ate her shoes while on a cruise to the North Pole. *In The Secret Diary of Apple White it's told that Apple is a morning person. Gallery Apple White - Officel Art Work.png|Original Art Work Photo Gallery Apple2 tcm571-178283.png|Profile Art Work Profile art - Apple White IV.png|Profile Art Profile art - Fainting Couch Apple.png|Profile Art Apple White Profile Art 2015.png|New Profile Art Work 2015 ApplE_Sitting_ProfileArt.jpg|Profile Art Apple_White_Original_Book_Art.png|Original Book Art Apple_Sticker.jpg|Apple Book Art Mattel book art - Apple White.jpg|Book Art Book Art - Apple White4.jpg|Book Art Book Art - Apple White3.jpg|Book Art Melissa Yu book art - Apple.jpg|Book Art Book Art Apple and Briar.jpg|BFFA's taking a selfie Book Art - Apple White and Briar Beauty2.jpg|Apple and Briar Book Art Luc-elementix_tumblr_com_Appledaring.jpg|Apple and Daring book art Book Art - Apple White.png|Book Art Apple_Gala.jpg|Book Art with Gala Princess Apple White Book Art.jpg|Framed Book Art Book art - Apple White.jpg|Book Art Apple_LD_BookArt.jpg|Legacy Day Book Art Profile_art_-_Legacy_Day_Apple White.jpg|Legacy Day Art Profile Art - Getting Fairest Apple White.jpg|Getting Fairest profile art Apple_White_Getting_Fairest_Book_Art.png|Getting Fairest Book Art Profile Art -Hat Tastic Apple White.jpg|Hat-Tastic Party Profile Art Apple White Thronecoming Art.png|Thronecoming Art Profile art - Apple White Thronecoming.png|Thronecoming Art II Apple_White_Thronecoming_Book_Art.png|Thronecoming Book Art Melissa Yu book art - Apple TC.jpg|Thronecoming Book Art II Profile Art - Way too Wonderland Apple.jpg|Way Too Wonderland Profile Art Profile art - Mirror Beach Apple White.png|Mirror Beach Profile Art Profile Art - economic Apple White.png|Budget Apple White Profile Art Profile art - REA Apple.png|Royally Ever After Profile Art DragonGames_Apple.jpg|Apple and Braebyrn Book Art Profile art - DG Apple II.png|Dragon Games Art Apple_White_Dragon_Games_Book_Art.png|Dragon Games Book Art ApplE_DG_FacebookArt.jpg|Dragon Games Facebook Art SchoolSpirit_Apple_White_ProfileArt.jpg|School Spirit Profile Art Profile art - Epic Winter Apple.png|Epic Winter Art Apple_Ballet_ProfileArt.jpg|Ballet Doll Profile Art Profile art - Princess Friend Toddler Apple.jpg|Young Apple Art Legacy Day - Older Apple.png|Adult Apple's Outfit Apple White's Magic Mirror Card.png|Apple's mirror Apple White's Dorm Room Card.png|Apple's room Facebook Art - Apple.png|Facebook art Raven Queen & Apple White - Launch Photo.png|Raven and Apple Art Apple White the Daughter of Snow White.png|Daughter of Snow White Apples Scrapbook - the Beautiful Truth.png|Apple's Scrapbook Apple and her evil plant - Class Confusion.png|Apple and her evil plant Gala Card.png|Gala, Apple's pet snow fox. BlondieAppleBriarpicture.jpg|Apple and her BFFAs. 5.56.png|Apple and Raven in their brief appearance in Monster High movie Tumblr oayvx7VTvm1tc5d60o2 400.png|Cedar the Marionette - Book art tumblr_oo7o65QuXt1uxppkqo1_1280.png|Powerful Princess Tribe - Apple White tumblr_oaj3p4koDI1vyuxceo1_r1_400.png|Show artwork TNBLSB - Epic Winter Outfits.png|Apple and Maddie at winter Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Princesses Category:Apple White Pages